Earth formations may be used for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. In order to efficiently use an earth formation, the formation is characterized by performing measurements of many different properties using one or more tools conveyed through a borehole penetrating the formation. One category of tools includes tools that measure electrical characteristics of the earth formation such as resistivity or dielectric constant. Conventional resistivity and dielectric tools typically use a coil as an antenna to transmit electromagnetic signals into or receive electromagnetic signals from the formation in order to measure the resistivity or dielectric constant. Due to the physical size constraints, the desired transmitting efficiency for probing deep into the formation may be compromised. Hence, it would be well received in the drilling and geophysical exploration industries if designs of resistivity and dielectric tools could be improved to probe deeper into earth formations.